


all roads lead to you

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creeper Hybrid TommyInnIt, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like Wilbur and Schlatt, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo were friends till the end, but every path has a chance to lead to a fork in the road.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sally The Salmon & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	all roads lead to you

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like mentions of piercings, there's a short part at the end that describes them vividly. 
> 
> Also, goat Tubbo and hybrids hcs?? You are free here!!!

The world neatly folded around the family of four, as the two older boys fought with faux swords and the father held the youngest close to his chest. The garden was always buzzing with action like this, whether it was decorated for their father's return or they were watering the flowers that Wilbur planted the night before. But something that always stayed the same was how they interacted with each other. Although all the boys were adopted, they were a close-knit group. 

Wilbur was the middle brother and a fox hybrid. He disliked his features and was able to hide his tail from his body for long periods of time. As for his ears, it was another story. They were small enough to be hidden behind his black beanie, but he didn't like how he was able to retract his tail but not his ears. At least people never questioned why they never saw his human ears because that was weird to even ask. Humans were awkward but not that bad.

Techno was the oldest and a pig hybrid, thus the strongest by default. His appearance startled Tommy a bit, with his large tusks frightening Tommy as a child. Thankfully, he was able to shapeshift between a human form and a piglet form: he usually catered to his brother by being a human with smaller tusks leaking from the sides of his mouth. Techno was quite like his father, surprisingly. He too had two forms, human and bird. His human side was as normal as Wilbur when he had his hat on, but his bird form was typically a black raven. He used that form for travel reasons, but he definitely didn't use it while at home. He explained that shapeshifting was tiring for him, which didn't make sense to Tommy but he figured he'll never understand.

Tommy was also a hybrid. He was a creeper-like hybrid, but unlike both Techno and Phil, he merely had one form: human. Small black specks painted across his face, it was extremely hard to remove. He was unable to shapeshift between any forms, even with Techno's training. With every lesson, Tommy grew more and more annoyed by his misfortune ("Maybe I am just fucked up.") so the teachings subsided. At least things weren't all bad. Tommy still believed he was misplaced, but he held onto hope that a certain event would occur. 

The markings of soulmates. It was exactly as it sounds, every hybrid creature receives a marking that alludes a clue to who their soulmate is. It usually comes in when you make contact with your soulmate at least once. Techno's markings haven't appeared yet, meanwhile, Wilbur's marking is the outline of a fish. Wilbur never explained what the mark represents, but sometimes when he thinks Tommy isn't looking, he'll catch Wilbur staring at it with sadness painted behind his eyes.

Philza used to tell them that it didn't matter if they got their soulmate tattoos or not, but Tommy cared deeply about it. It was a sign of mutual respect and love, it was a shame Techno hadn't gotten one but he mustn't give up hope just yet. Techno didn't quite care about the whole ordeal, saying that it was "cringe" which in a way he was right. Soulmates were very cliche, Tommy used to hear about them in human's version of fairytales (It was all real to them but they never spoke about it). It was still a reminder for Tommy, that he wasn't alone in this world. That he belonged to this family.

Shame his father tried so hard to welcome him, it made him feel apart from the group even more. After years of recognizing them all as family, he felt as though Phil's own guilt held him back. Tommy explained to his father that he was happy there, he felt content living with them all. But Phil never believed him, much to Tommy's dismay.

One day, Tommy asked if he could accompany him on a trip. Phil tried to let him down gently, but Tommy just wouldn't give in. His father explained he would only do it if the others agreed to join. Flash forward to two hours, Tommy somehow managed to get the boys, who all rejected when asked by Phil, to join him and Tommy on a trip. Wilbur said he changed his mind, but Techno said Tommy wouldn't leave his room so he gave in. Long story short, they all packed their bags for an adventure. 

Despite the excitement Tommy had felt, he was relaxed when he saw wildlife around him. He enjoyed nature, far more than he would like to admit. He enjoyed the pine from the trees, the musky wet grass after rain, and the soothing noises from running rivers. But at some point, the calmness ceased as he heard nearby cries. He recognized them to be a child's. He strayed from the path, as he followed the sounds. As he wandered, he realized that he was unable to return. He lost where his family was. Fear raised. He ran faster and faster through the woods, not too sure what he was going. He kept his speed until he tripped over a rock. He landed face-first into the dirt.

The crying was louder now, almost like it was next to him. He turned his head slightly, his eyes darted upwards. They meet with a brown-eyed boy, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, you were that sound." He said, sadly but with no bite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." The boy muttered, he was so quiet that Tommy was sure he wouldn't hear him if he was further back.

Tommy jumped to his feet and brushed off the dirt. When he looked at the little boy, he smiled at him. He looked worse for wear. With messy hair that was too long for him, as it held home to flowers, and his shirt was two sizes too big. He hardly looked like he ate for a day, he sat next to a dirty box with doodles of bees and woodland creatures on the front. On the sides was black text that wrote: "Fragile, handle with care". So Tommy followed the orders.

"Hey," Tommy waved at him, "Names Tommy. Tommy Init, and you?"

"Tubbo." The boy replied, quickly.

Huh, no last name, Tommy inquired. That was strange. The boy tilted his head slightly which made his hair move to the side, Tommy was able to see two horns sticking out. That made Tommy widen his eyes.

"Are you a goat?" Tommy blurted, his hand was out for Tubbo to grab, but Tubbo didn't get it. The boy reddened and fixed his hair, nodded, and then saw Tommy's hand. He finally go it, after a strangely long time. He assumed he wasn't very clean with social cues but he didn't judge, Tommy himself struggled with them too.

The boy quickly holding Tommy's hand to lift himself up. He was shorter by a couple of inches. Tsk, shortie. Tommy was always proud to be the tallest out of someone. The two hurried rustled leaves nearby, which made them jump. They both backed away slowly, Tommy drew his sword and motioned at Tubbo to get behind him. Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and roared at them, which made them scream.

"Techno, stop scaring your brother." Phil scolded him, "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Oh, this is Tubbo," Tommy answered when the boy didn't say a thing, "I heard him crying and so...I helped him."

"You ran away from the path because you heard crying?" Wilbur asked bluntly.

Techno snorted at that, Wilbur chuckled, and Phil closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Tommy knew their eyes were burning on him, he peered down shamefully. He was only trying to help. They all were worried sick about him.

"Hello, who are you?" Tubbo spoke up, much to their surprise.

Philza greeted him, "I am Tommy's father, Philza Minecraft but you may call me Phil." If warmth was a person, Tubbo was determined that it was him. He felt like light and darkness wrapped into one.

"I'm Wilbur and that's Technoblade." Wilbur added too, despite looking annoyed at Tommy's antics, "Do you have family nearby?"

The boy spoke his head no, he explained all that he was left with was a box on the side of the road. He ended up in the woods for food and his instincts had helped him along the way, the kid didn't even tell Tommy but he didn't take it to heart. They weren't together for long.

Tommy looked over at Tubbo, then back at Phil with a grin.

"Can we keep him?" Tommy bounced up and down, excited again.

Phil eyed him, "Tommy, I cannot adopt random kids off the street."

But Tommy's face made him cave. Tommy was great at convincing people, even if he was annoying. With another heavy sigh and a "Soon, I'll be needing to buy a zoo" comment from Phil, they all decided on taking in Tubbo as their new family member. Tubbo was hesitant about it, but Tommy assured him that it was going to be fun. All five of them walked back home, five hearts carried in one home.

Tommy asked at some point if they were able to get to where Phil needed to be at and Techno explained that they didn't find what they were looking for thanks to Tommy. But, even though he sounded upset, he never said it with any real venom. Wilbur even ruffled Tommy's hair to piss him off, which got them back to their old selves. Tubbo fell comfortably into this group and the smile on his face never left him for a second as he heard Phil tell him about what adventures he went on. Then Tubbo froze in place.

Tubbo clutched his arm and winced in pain, which made the men and Tommy stop to stare at him, worried for him. They barely met him and now they assumed it for the worse. Weirdly, Phil saw something particular and didn't move for a second. Wilbur and Techno hurried to the boy's side to help heal his worry, while Tommy saw glared at amzement. A bright light was shining from his arm like the sun held a needle to his skin. His eyes brightened when they realized what had happened, a marking appeared on his wrist. The goat revealed that it was the outline of a music disc. Techno congratulated him and asked if he liked to share what hybrid he is, he said goat triumphantly. As the men shower Tubbo with praise, Tommy couldn't help but feel something painful on his own arm.

Tommy felt his arm burning in pain too, so he grabbed his wrist with his other hand and examined it. He noticed a bright light shined from his wrist as Tubbo's did before. An outline of a creature appeared before him. An outline of a bee.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie!! A new SBI + Tubbo fic?? I will try to add as much fluff as humanly possible since my other fics are very angsty as of recent and I feel bad. 
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz


End file.
